Reasons You Miss Me
by the reason you miss me
Summary: "You tricked me into comming all the way here, the least you could have done was made it more professional." "It was painfully obvious, yet you were still oblivious." "Hn." "I believe that's my line." SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**:. Reasons You Miss Me .:**

Chapter one

"Naruto, that's _disgusting. _Learn some manners!"

The boy wiped food off his mouth and looked at the girl. "Eh? Sakura-chan, Teuchi-san gets that I like it when I slurp like that!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. As if Naruto Uzumaki ever met a bowl of ramen he _didn't_ like.

"It's gross when the noodles are running down your face!" She scrunched her nose. "What do you do? Inhale that stuff?"

Sakura had just finished her morning shift at the hospital, when Naruto had ran barging in. She'd expected him to want to visit someone who was staying, but none of their friends were checked in as residents. When he begged to take her out to lunch to Ichiraku, she had known some strings were attached. Sakura had tried to decline by saying she was swamped with patients, but when Mitchi, the new intern walked by, she assured that there was enough staff to handle without her for a lunch break.

Stupid interns.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her out of the hospital. She'd barley managed to yell towards the front desk that she'd be on call. She just hoped she hadn't disturbed anyone.

After they'd sat down at Ichiraku, and Ayame, the daughter of the owner, had taken their orders, Naruto casually mentioned that he had 'misplaced' his wallet on his previous mission. Great. There was always a catch.

"I'm just trying to enjoy a delicious meal, Sakura-chaaaan." The blonde had whined. She was revolted. He wasn't even using chopsticks! Just guzzling the food down his throat, like some vaccumm.

"That's your fourth bowl! Are you trying to run me dry he-"

"Haruno Sakura?"

The blonde and pinkette turned their heads to a jonin standing behind him. He had a smile on his face, but looked distressed.

"Hurr yu'?" Naruto inquired, mouth full of ramen. The kunoichi contemplated smaking him for his rudeness. The ninja took a step back.

"I apologize for my friend's..impolite behavior." She blushed. "I am Haruno Sakura. What can I do for you?"

"You're needed at the Hokage tower immediantly, ma'am."

Sakura stood, and patted off her pastel pink skirt. "Have we met before, sir?"

"I believe we have!" The jonin smiled, faintly. "I visited my daughter at the hospital this morning, I think you were her nurse."

She mentally smacked herself. Forgetting patients' families would not look good for her reputation.

"Little Haru's father, yes? She's fine. Just a mild case of the flu."

He looked a great deal relieved and beamed. He took off running in the other direction, muttering something about telling his wife. She giggled, parents were always so happy to find out their children were safe. It made her have pride as a medic.

"Anyway," She looked down at Naruto, still seated on his stool. "I've got to see Tsunade-shishou, it appears."

She stalked off, waving behind her.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, you forgot to pay!"

"You can take care of the bill this time, ne, Naruto?"

"What about my wallet?" He screamed, feeling Teuchi's eyes on his back. He could see where this was going and didn't like it one bit.

"Put it on your tab!" He barely heard. He began to panic.

"They don't take," he saw a blur of pink and reds fade from his vision. "...tabs."

"Shishou?" Sakura peered into the Hokage's office. It was completley deserted. She stepped in and closed the door behind her - hopefully this didn't count as tresspassing.

"Tsunade-shishou?" She called again, pondering if the Hokage had been outside. Nothing.

She plopped down into the big, black chair in front of the main desk. Why would Tsunade call her into her office, only not to be present?

Sakura picked up several books and scrolls, filing through them, half-hoping to pass time until her master returned, the other half looking for clues as to where she could have wandered off to. She picked up a crinkled, loose peice of paper, with words scrawled on it. It was almost unreadable.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I apologize for our sudden leave, but just as Tsunade-sama had sent out the request for you, she was called into a very important meeting. I'll be very brief in this explanation, but here goes. Tsunade-sama has a mission for you, set in Otogakure. I'm not very sure of all the details, but I'm aware that it has to do with the mafia, so be very careful. I'm really sorry I can't say much, but we're in such a hurry. One of the heads of the village will fill you in. You should leave by tonight, in hopes of getting there by late tomorrow, at the best. I wish you luck and hope for a safe return._

_- Shizune_

Sakura blinked a few times as she stared at the paper. How...odd. Unprofessional. She wondered if she should stick around until after Tsunade's mission was done, just to be safe. Of course, she'd probably bellow out something like,

"Shizune said everything you need to know! Dismissed!"

Green orbs scanned over the paper several more times. Oto and Konoha had become allied in the past year, but couldn't help but feel unsafe. The villagers, new and old, took over to make it a smiple village, nothing with criminal intent. Nothing like Orochimaru's rein. But how was she supposed to trust a place that had attempted to destroy her home five years ago?

And the Mafia? How could a village that was still becomming a whole, already have Mafia running amok?

Oto had its own ninja, and even if the force was small, the demand for a Konoha shinobi didn't add up.

Nothing did. She had endless questions. Gah, this was frustrating! She stomped out of the tower, and shoved the note into her pocket. Not like she needed it, after having already memorizing the contents, but decided to keep it anyway.

She jingled her keys in her pocket, on her stroll home. Nothing about this mission made sense. There was something someone wasn't telling her. Hell, no one was telling her anything.

Go to Oto. Deal with the mafia. Take care, bye.

Basically, that was all it had been.

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside the dark house. Her mother wasn't home, apperently, and the windowless bottom floor was empty. Besides the furniture, of course. Were people purposely avoiding her today?

Sakura yanked off her boots, and let the carpet fill the space in-between her toes. She'd been on her feet all morning, and they were throbbing. She took her time going up the stairs, in none hurry what so ever to embark on such an odd mission.

Lime eyes loosely stared at a brown traveling bag in the corner. Her room wasn't as pitch black as the previous, with sunlight pouring in from the window.

What was she supposed to pack? How long was she staying, or at least expected to?

She shook her head and sighed at the pathetic mission she'd been assigned to. And why only Sakura? She could handle some thugs, sure. But the mafia could be tricky, and back-up would be smart. Better safe than sorry.

A week of nightclothes and unmentionables where thrown into the over-the-shoulder bag. She dragged herself over to the closet, and pulled out more copies of her ninja uniform, and clothing like it. She stuffed extra ninja pouches and tools in secret compartments, just in case.

Sakura had been expected to leave by nightfall, but it couldn't have been more than two o'clock.

"Should I kill time, or just head out?" She mumbled to herself, not really wanting to do either. If she took a few patients from the hospital, she'd be exhausted for the trip. However, she wasn't exactly in a rush to walk up to the head of Otogakura and say, "I'm Haruno Sakura, from Konoha, and I was sent here. Why? No idea."

It would make her not only sound, but feel stupid. Perhaps she could just take a nap or something, wait for the chance to talk to Tsunade. Of course, with her luck, if she wasn't avoided, her master would probably be drunk as hell.

"Damn," she cursed, not enjoying any of her options. She slung the bag over her arm, and walked out. She skipped down the stairs, maybe if she hurried, she could just get all of this over with.

* * *

**A/N: So, like, hey-o. This is a new sasusaku fic. The title for this story, is based off of my screename. I rather like it, aha. So please review, and I promise I'll give you some Sasuke-kun! (Also, I have this little oneshot you can check out called You Have My Respect, please review if you read.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura faintly heard loose rocks crackle under her boots. She pressed a hand on the glass door and stepped inside the hospital entryway. She made her way over to the front desk, where the clerk was working. The afternoon worker, Yori, looked bored. Sakura called out to her, and she was greeted with a "Hello, Sakura-chan!" and a friendly wave.

"Yori, I was called on a misson. So I'll be gone the rest of the day."

"Where to, Sakura-chan?" She nibbled on a pencil eraser, and was hoping for conversation to entertain her. Yori gestured to Sakura's bag, acknowledging travel.

"Otogakure," She frowned. "And I have no idea as to when I'm coming back."

"All by youself? That's dangerous, Sakura-chan!"

"Probably," the pinkette cheesed, and rearranged her bag. "But hopefully I can handle it." She had no idea where the sudden confidence came from, or why it reminded her of her very own blonde cheep-skate. Sakura waved goodbye, ignoring the brown-eyed clerk's crestfallen expression. She almost laughed, Yori wanted to escape. She'd been the same, when she was merely an intern at the hospital, newly taken under Tsunade's wing. But she had the drive to continue, so that one day...

_I have no clue what I'm getting myself into, _the kunoichi thought as she headed towards the exit. Had her mind resided in another body, she would have ridiculed herself for travelling alone to a village that caused her (and so many others) such grief. It attacked her village, murdered her Hokage, and _stolen_ her most precious item.

She scolded herself, knowing it wasn't the fault of random civilians, rather the serpentine that had once ruled over them. She figured her master would have been more sympathetic to her situation, and not forced her into going to this...place, to deal with some rowdy wanna-be mafia gangsters.

_Shinobis are not to have feelings_, she sighed in her mind, and cursed the rules of the ninja.

Sakura ventured out on her journey not much later, wanting to get the entire experience over with. Goodbyes were tedious, because they would lead to surveys of "How long will you be gone?" or "That slug-woman is making you go all by yourself? I will not have it!" So she merely left her employment behind in her path, and eventually exited the village of the leaves through the giant gates.

* * *

Her eyelashes seemed to almost glue her eyelids permanently shut, but she was just avoiding the inevitable. The groggy green eyes eventually forced themselves open, face to face with the morning sun. She snuggled more deeply into her sleeping bag, refusing to continue her trip to Otogakure. She had to, however, and in about a half-hour she pulled herself up and got prepared for the day. Sakura didn't bother eating, for if her calculations were correct, she should be in the village in an hour or so, and decided to dine there. She had made great progress in her distance, venturing into long hours of the night. She felt sleep deprived, but ninja were trained to wake up at a specific time every morning, even if an alarm clock was absent.

* * *

As expected, the pink-haired medic made it to the village of sound in under three hours. She stopped in a small shack, filled with only one more customer, looking as if it were all he could afford. He stared at her, and Sakura attempted to avoid his gaze. He was an odd looking, middle-aged man, who looked unbathed and exhausted. She thanked her gut for picking a seat far away, for she was certain this civilian would have a foul smell.

She'd ordered simple, and was finishing up a cup of nice, hot tea. The morning was cool, but was often accompanied by a not-so-light breeze. She regretted not bringing any jackets or sweaters.

As she laid the money down upon the table, the man from across the room began to walk towards Sakura. Not wanting to appear impolite, she smiled weakly.

_Either this guy's down on his money, _she sympathized, though her mood soured, _or he's some dirty alcoholic hoping to get lucky._

"Haruno Sakura", he greeted, as if she were of long-time acquaintance, "this village has awaited your arrival! I understand if you do not recognize me, ma'am, but I encountered your team of ninjas a few years back in a vacation to the village of the leaf. I am the one who requested your services."

Sakura questioned her memory, completely positive she'd never seen this man before in her life. However, she changed the subject to her summoning.

"Ah, what a coincident! It'd help a great deal if you could assist me with a few details of my mission."

His face grew solemn, though he nodded. "This gang, the Mumei, we call them, have invaded our village and are wreaking the utmost havoc!"

She almost laughed at his ancient way of speaking, but held her tongue. "Mumei, as in nameless?" She inquired, "Why do you call them that?"

"These men, I am not aware of any women involved, commit various crimes. Every time they rob a store, or take part in a...murder, they leave some type of symbol behind, a different one every time. Not a single villager can find a connection in any of the images, so we refer to them as if they bare no name."

"Interesting," Sakura noted, making mental notes, "what other crimes to these guys do? Like besides robbery and killings." She almost surprised herself how generic she referred to death, but did not dwell on it very long.

"...Inappropriate things. To the prettiest women in the village - perhaps it was a mistake to call you here," he paused to chuckle, and Sakura faintly smiled at his compliment, "and they sometimes kidnap children. They're always returned, but are emotionally scarred."

What kind of thugs were these guys? Messing with the minds of innocent little kids? What the hell was going on here? She saw no motive, and the 'nameless' concept, she was sure had more detail.

"They also barged into my home, and took control of the dwelling. I was forced out of my house, my own house, Miss Haruno! Lord knows what has become of my wife and child, a four-year old young lady. I haven't showered in days, and was only able to grab as much money that was already inside my pockets."

Call her the Detective Sakura, if you may, but she found his information somewhat untruthful. They way without gory detail the events were described, and his way of speaking now appeared suspicious, in place of humorous.

"I see...is there any official I can speak to as to what I'm exactly supposed to do?" It wouldn't make sense to call in _one _kunoichi to kick some serious mafia ass. Things weren't adding up, and she wouldn't have been taken aback if she woke up from some very odd dream that very instant.

"Oh, but of course, Miss Haruno. I will escort you."

* * *

As the meeting was of official business, she couldn't be accompanied by any further than the door by Mr...

_Damn it_, she mentally cursed, _I didn't even catch that dude's name._

The room was dusty, as if an administrator hadn't been inside it in years. The lights were slightly dimmed, and every few seconds flickered. Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if a roach crawled by, or a black widow swooped down (she wouldn't like it, of course). It was also empty, and she felt dejavu as the only residents were her, an old, rotting desk, and a tall chair, with it's back facing Sakura.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called out loudly, a slight shiver running down her as her echoed voice was not answered. She debated turning back, running to the giant, screeching doors, and dashing all the way back to the village. If Tsunade sent her back, she'd merely turn defiantly and yell, _"bite me!"_

Of course the medic didn't have the nerve to run back, and certainly wasn't stupid enough to say something like that to the Hokage. Not out of respect, but just because Sakura was Tsuande's apprentice, it didn't mean the latter couldn't beat the crap out of her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and i'm from Konohagakure! I was summoned here on business!" With each scentence, Sakura's voice grew louder, hoping someone would finally hear her.

"Ah," whispered a voice. Sakura bit down on her lip_, hard_. She didn't like the feeling this simple..acknowledgement gave her.

The person said nothing else, and the pinkette questioned her mental stability. _You're being paranoid, idiot,_ she growled in her mind, _it was just the wind. _

**_But if someone is there, YOU BETTER REVEAL YOUR ASS BEFORE I GO INSANE!_**

Sakura sighed. Lately her real thoughts, somewhat of an alter-ego that wasn't _really_all that different (the girl you know as Inner-Sakura) had grown more angry and profane with age. She constantly raged, and said words on a daily basis that the everyday Haruno Sakura you see wouldn't utter on a dare.

"Ah," she heard again, "Welcome Haruna."

"Haruno," she corrected, feeling slightly agigtated. If this was some old geezer, this could go on a while. "Haruno Sakura."

"Is that so?" Sakura almost question why he was still using whispers. "Well, my men messed up. You're not who I wanted. You're dismissed. Go home."

Sakura's jaw dropped faster than she could grasp. Her eye slightly twitched.

_**WHAT THE HELL? OLD MAN, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMMIN' IF THIS WAS JUST SOME DAMN MISTAKE!**_

She regained her composure on the outside, though she desperatley craved for something to smash. It was somewhat of a relief, she reassured herself, since this entire ordeal had been weird since the beginning. Sakura nodded, even though the man could not see her, and slowly turned. Her footsteps were loud, but she didn't care with the amount of exasperation and annoyance she was feeling.

She was a few feet away from the large, dark green double doors, and wondered why such a large room was to be created if nothing were to fill it up.

A squeaking noise reached her ears, the sound of the chair swivelling around. She wondered what the..._gentleman_ would think when he saw the young lady with the short, pink hair walking away.

"I was just kidding."

This stopped our heroine in her tracks. Not the man, no, not him being sucessful at some joke. If that had been the case, she would have merely turned and started shouting until she was out of breath, and then slammed the door with a witty, sarcastic conclusion. (It was at times like those she was grateful for such amazing strength.)

It was the _voice._

She _knew_ this voice.

And she was almost too afraid to face some silly soundwaves, or rather, the person making them.

Slowly, but surely, her green eyes drifted behind her. Sakura's periphial vision wasn't good enough to make out the entire figure, but she could see it well enough.

"I'm supposing it wasn't funny? Oh well, I'm no Naruto when it comes to practical jokes." It spoke again.

Sakura's head limply turned. As did her body.

She took in what she could. A pale complexion. Black eyes. A white shirt with a familiar high-collar, and black pants and sandals could be seen at the foot of the desk. Jet black hair.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. To stare or run. To run _away, _or to _him._

Her lips were unmoving, as were his, and she desperately tried to utter out anything her throat would allow.

Anything except his name.

If Sakura said it, she knew, just _knew_, that the image right in front of her would crumble, and she would fall to her knees and wish it had been her to fall completely apart.

Because she'd done it enough times emotionally.

Instead, he said her name.

"Sakura."

Just like that time he had long ago, but not as long as the three years where she hadn't seen his face at all. Unlike that time, though, she couldn't force out his name - not even in syllables.

_Sa-su-ke..._

* * *

_ A/N: _I think that was a pretty decent sized chapter. What do you think? Too long, too short (ha! no, just kidding), just about right? Sorry about like not updating this or anything AT ALL but school...yeesh it takes alot of time! So Sasuke has been introduced, so please reivew! For Sasuke? And sorry if my writing is kinda boring, I'm being influenced by litterature of the 1800's.


End file.
